


Howling

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings, Werewolf Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is a werewolf, which just makes things more complicated when James is pining his heart out.





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Would you consider writing the trope that among the marauders , Sirius is the werewolf and not Remus ? I'd love to see your take on it, if you think it'll change how sirius is sorted, what his personality is like :D (progsfoot of courseeee :D). Just James taking care of a post moon Sirius makes my insides melt like butter”
> 
> This has less moon comfort than we both wanted but *shrug*
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/174323347570/would-you-consider-writing-the-trope-that-among)

James held a quivering Sirius in his arms. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “you’re okay. It’s over.”

“I’m so tired,” Sirius croaked, the handful of words grating on his raw throat.

“I know you are, sweetheart, I know. Let’s just get you dressed and to the Hospital Wing, and then you’ll be asleep before you know it.”

“I’m not asleep.”

James chuckled, handing him his pants and robe. “Okay, so it’s not before you know it. You’re so close though.”

“You’re too positive you arse.” Positivity or not, they made it to the Hospital Wing without Sirius getting hurt worse. He sat on the bed, chugged his usual potions, and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

James couldn’t help a quiet, “I told you so,” before he kissed Sirius’s cheek and left to catch a couple hours of sleep before breakfast. And if he wanted to slide in bed next to Sirius and hold him and be there when he woke up? Well, nobody asked, and he sure as hell didn’t tell them.

* * *

Sirius was at breakfast, which had James glaring pointedly at him. Sirius blinked innocently at him. “Yes dear?”

“You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I am resting!”

“Resting means being in bed, Si,” James told him, even though he _knew_ Sirius knew that.

“But you’re in here,” he whined.

“That’s not a good enough reason, you could have reopened a cut, and then where would you be? Bleeding out on a cold floor somewhere, that’s where.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus came to his defense. “Er, Prongs, reopening a cut wouldn’t make him bleed out.” James glared at him, and it was much meaner than the glare he’d given Sirius. “C’mon, give the bloke a break, last night was a pretty good moon; he doesn’t need to be trapped in the Hospital Wing all day.”

“See?” Sirius said. “Majority rules.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Peter chimed in.

“But you agree with me.”

“Well, yeah.”

“See?”

“Oh shut it,” James grumbled, now glaring at his breakfast because apparently, it was a glaring sort of day. He shoveled his food in his mouth, then spent the rest of his time staring at Sirius, waiting for him to finish.

“Take a picture Prongs, it’ll last longer,” Sirius said.

“You say that like you’re planning on leaving me.”

“I would never,” Sirius said, affronted.

“Then why would I take a picture of you looking all sad and hurt?”

“I don’t look sad.”

“Hm.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Peter cut in. “Get a room.”

“Peter!” James said, feeling heat rush to his face.

“He’s right,” Remus mumbled around his full mouth.

Sirius sniffed delicately. “You’re just jealous that you don’t have a friendship like mine and James.”

“You’re right,” Peter agreed easily, “but that’s because I want to be dating someone. If I wanted a normal friendship, I’d stick with what I have with you three. You two,” he pointed at each of them with his fork, “have too much sexual tension to just be friends.”

“What happened to ‘letting them figure it out on their own’?” Remus asked Peter.

“I got tired of waiting.”

“If you are _done_ being arseholes-” Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

“We’re not.”

Sirius sighed. “Well at least you’re honest. Come on Jamie, I’m tired.”

James stood up and chugged the rest of his juice. “You should’ve stayed in the Hospital Wing,” he muttered.

“Well if I had, then we wouldn’t have had such interesting breakfast conversation.”

“That was the hope.” Once they were out of the Great Hall and had walked for a minute, James asked, “Are you sure you should be walking so fast? You’re always sore after a full moon.”

“Gee thanks Jamie, I’d forgotten,” he replied drily.

“Then we should walk slower,” James insisted.

Sirius grit his teeth and picked up the pace. “Why do you always do that?”

“Do _what_?” James asked, for the moment ignoring the fact that they were practically jogging down the corridors.

“Act like I’m a little baby who can’t take care of myself! I know what my limits are, James, I’m not going to hurt myself.”

“You have before.”

“I was twelve and you were all acting like someone breathing too hard was going to kill me! I just wanted to prove I could be perfectly normal, which, yeah, was _stupid_ and it landed me in the Hospital Wing for half the week, but that was _once_ years ago. Hell, I wasn’t sure we were even friends back then!”

“So… what? You want me to stop helping you? I’m just trying to take care of you!”

“I don’t need taking care of,” Sirius said, voice hard.

“I never said you do.”

“Then how about you stop it.”

“Well what if I _like_ taking care of you?”

Sirius stopped, whirling on him. “Well what if I want you to sodding _stop it_ and leave me alone? I don’t need you hovering over my shoulder so much that Remus and Peter make fun of us, thinking that we’re in love or some shit!”

James froze, mouth floundering as he searched for something-- _anything_ \-- to say.

Sirius went from red-faced and angry, to pale and understanding. “James…”

James took a step back, shaking his head. “I’ll- I’m just-” He didn’t even try to finish his sentence, just took off in the other direction.

Sirius covered his face with his hands. “Shit.” He continued on his way to Gryffindor Tower, only instead of laying down next to James like he’d planned, he grabbed the Map. It took a minute to find James’s footprints, but he did eventually, in the loo on the fourth floor.

Before he walked in, he double checked the Map. James was still in there, and he was alone. He went in, and locked the door behind him with a quick charm. He heard James sniffling, and felt like the biggest arse in the world. “James?”

The noise stopped abruptly.

“Hey. I- er, found you with the Map. It’s just us in here, and I locked the door.”

“Why?” His voice sounded hoarse, and he winced, rubbing furiously at his eyes as if that would get rid of all the evidence.

“So that nobody would interrupt us?”

“Sirius,” he said, sounding weary.

“Fine. I was a dick, and I’m sorry. I didn’t think you-” Sirius stopped, swallowed thickly, and sat down on the counter with the sinks because he really was tired and sore and just wanted to lay down “-I didn’t think you’d feel… like that. About me. Peter was teasing us, and I thought it was because of me. So I- I lashed out. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Merlin James the last thing I want is for you to leave me alone.”

James walked to the stall door, hand hovering over the latch, but first he had to make sure. “You don’t hate me?”

“Gods no.”

Haltingly, James unlocked the door and shuffled out, his head hanging. His glasses were folded and sitting in his shirt pocket, leaving him free to rub at his eyes, which were visibly red and puffy for Sirius to see, even with him trying to hide it.

“Come here,” Sirius said softly, holding his arms open. James went easily, tucking his face into Sirius’s neck. “I’m so sorry. Feel free to hit me if you think it’ll make you feel better.”

“‘M not gonna hit you.” He pulled back suddenly, arms still around Sirius, to glare at him. “What are you doing here? I know the Map was in the dormitory.” He smacked Sirius’s shoulder lightly-- enough to get his point across without causing the slightest twinge of pain to Sirius. “You idiot, you’re supposed to be resting.”

“You were down here!”

James sighed and put his glasses back on, taking another step back and helping Sirius off the counter. “Come on, let’s go to the dorm and I’ll give you a massage.”

Sirius blushed pink. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

Sirius cleared his throat and followed James out. “Even though I…”

“We fight all the time, Si, it’s not a problem.”

“This wasn’t a fight, I told you I loved you.”

James jolted. “You _what_.”

Sirius stared right back with wide eyes. “I told you in there,” he spluttered, waving at the loo.

“You did no such thing!”

“Yes I did,” he insisted.

“No, you said that you didn’t know Peter was making fun of us because of me. You said absolutely nothing about fancying me, _believe me_ I would remember that.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “Well that explains why you were so calm about it.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know it happened! For fuck’s sake, mate.” He grabbed Sirius by his shirt and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Sirius was panting by the time they separated. “What- erm.” He licked his lips. “What just happened?”

“I er, snogged you.”

“Well yeah.” Sirius stole a quick kiss because he didn’t think he’d get hexed for it. “But why?”

“You said you _loved me_ Si.”

“Okay…”

“And _I_ love you too.”

“Oh. That’s good,” he said faintly, kissing James again. His body still ached, and he _really_ wanted to be laying down, but like hell he was going to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
